


Can't stand missing you

by TheOrangeAurora



Series: Domestic drabbles and oneshots [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Plants, Some Swearing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrangeAurora/pseuds/TheOrangeAurora
Summary: Phil is away for a few days. Dan begins talking to the plants around their apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt/concept: "Phil comes home and finds Dan talking to the plants about his day"

“Stay hydrated,” Dan chuckled to himself when he addressed the hallway plant while pouring the water onto the dark soil carefully to not spill any or over-water the plant which, though it's size was starting to get overwhelming, was still delicate enough to need a careful care. The last droplets from the glass trickling down the rim, Dan straightened upright, smiling at the green leaves, reaching out his fingers to gently run them across the leaves “There you go, now stay alive.”

Any other day he would've watered the plants in silence, only speaking up to complain to Phil about his obsession with plants yet the lack of willingness to take up the regular watering and making Dan do it in the end. Today, however, Dan was alone in the apartment. Had been for the past couple of days actually, as Phil was traveling up North again, having missed his family too much. Though Dan didn't mind having the house to himself once in a while, it tended to get a bit lonely.

Therefore Dan had found himself turning to the plants for entertainment. 

At first he had just watered some of the more needy ones, snickering to himself about how thirsty they were. Then he had turned to water the ones that needed it a little bit less, but the day had been lousy; he'd dropped and broken his favourite mug, and Phil had been out on some dinner that night, and Dan didn't want to bother him too much by texting. He had began muttering, annoyed, only to start cussing out loud when he managed to step on a piece of ceramics that he had missed when sweeping up the remains of the mug. 

“Can you believe this bullshit?” he spoke to nobody in particular, but as he looked up, there was one of the cacti on the shelf and he waved the small piece of ceramics at it “I bet you're basking in glory that people step on sharp things while trying to avoid you.”

The cactus, of course, had remained absolutely silent. 

It was after that that Dan had begun making more of a habit talking to the plants while watering them and otherwise. He thought that there might've been something he read about it being good to the plants, but honestly, he just did it for himself. At least now if anyone would see him through the window, they could assume that he was really into plants rather than just a crazy person talking to himself.

“And how are you doing today?” he made his way through the apartment, checking the plants after the intended movie night out with a friend had resulted in an earlier night back home than expected. “You're almost more exciting than my friends, isn't that just sad?” he spoke, voice normal volume, dipping fingers into soil, kneading it lightly, checking carefully for any wilting leaves as he went on “I was really hoping to go for the movies, it's nice to try to be social once in awhile, you know?”

He paused, pressing his lips together thoughtfully before leaning closer, observing a leaf that he wasn't sure was good to leave or was showing too many signs of wilting. 

“Phil wouldn't do this to me, make me go through all that effort just to cancel on me mid-hangout,” a pang of annoyance mixed with that of the apparent loneliness he was beginning to feel. 

Finally deciding to carefully detach the leave, he rolled it around in his hand, looking down at the browning shade of green “I really miss Phil, screw him for leaving for more than a weekend,” he squashed the leave in his hand, heaving a sigh “I swear I miss him far too easily,” he admitted, a little defeated, but offered a smile to the plant in front of him, proud of how much greener and alive it seemed to look since he had begun his Dan Care TourTM on it. 

That was when a sound of shuffling caught his attention and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand and skin crawl as he whipped around suddenly, hands up and ready to fight or defend. That was when his dark eyes landed on the slightly smirking face of none other than Phil himself. A little ruffled like he had just woken up a moment ago and glasses hanging a bit too low on his nose, though he wasn't entirely clad in his proper pajamas. 

“Jesus on a freaking boat,” Dan clutched his chest, exhaling a little more dramatically than necessary “Phil, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” 

He was met with a soft chuckle and Phil cocked his head a bit, leaning it lightly against the wall that he'd been leaning against for God knows how long, the pale arms lightly crossed over his chest.

“So you missed me, huh?” a cheeky grin, tongue sticking out between teeth, graced Phil's features and Dan just huffed out loud, looking away from Phil with a small roll of his eyes “I don't know what you're talking about,” he lied only to hear more chuckling and it spread a happy feeling through Dan's chest.

“What are you doing back anyway, you told me you're returning tomorrow?” Dan, suddenly realising the day, looked over at his friend, brow arched and the space between the brows creasing a little. 

“Well, since you don't miss me at all,” Phil uncrossed his arms, bringing them up in a dramatic manner “Maybe I should have stayed for a whole week. Mum cooked the best dinner!” And Dan could swear that he saw a mischievous glint in those blue eyes. 

“Shut up,” there was a small squeak that escaped Phil's lips before they were covered with Dan's, arms wrapped around the back of his neck and chests pressed together closely. 

“I missed you too,” there was a soft laughter as they parted, foreheads close, noses still touching as Dan refused to let go. Phil leaned in a little more again, brushing his lips gently over Dan's, arms finding the familiar, comfortable rest around Dan's waist “And I can't stand missing you, so, next time, come with me?”

Lips met again and it was all the answer that either of them needed.


End file.
